Robert Kardashian
'Robert George Kardashian '(born February 22, 1944 - September 30, 2003) was an American attorney and businessman. Early Life Kardashian was born in Los Angeles, California. He has a sister, Barbara Kardashian, and a brother, Tom Kardashian. His great-grandparents, Saghatel "Sam" and Harom Kardaschoff, were ethnic Armenian Spiritual Christan Prygun immigrants from Karakale (now Merkezkarakale), Kars Oblast of the Russian Empire (now Kars Province in Turkey). The family, known at the time by the surname Kardaschoff, in Russian style, made their way from their home village of Karakale probably to Bremerhaven, Germany, a popular emigration port. From there, they travelled to a new life in America. Their son Tatos anglicized his name to Tom, started a business in garbage collection in Los Angeles, and married another Kars-Karakale immigrant, Hamas Shakarian. He attended Susan Miller Dorsey High Schooland the University of Southern California, from which he graduated in 1966 with a B.S. degree in business administration. He earned a J.D. degree from the University of San Diego School of Law and practiced for about a decade; after that, he went into business. Career In 1973, Kardashian was one of the co-founders of the trade publication Radio & Records, which he and his partners sold for a large profit in 1979. Kardashian also pioneered the idea of playing music between movies in theatres. He subsequently parlayed the concept into a business, starting a company called Movie Tunes. He served as President and CEO of the firm and later invested in Juice Inc., a frozen yogurt company, and in a music video business called Concert Cinema. O. J. Simpson Case Kardashian and Simpson first met in the early 1970s and became close friends. Following the June 12, 1994, murder of Nicole Brown Simpson and Ronald Goldman, Simpson stayed in Kardashian's house to avoid the media. Kardashian was the man seen carrying Simpson's garment bag the day that Simpson flew back from Chicago. Prosecutors speculated that the bag may have contained Simpson's bloody clothes or the murder weapon. When Simpson failed to turn himself in at 11am. on June 17, 1994, Kardashian read a letter by Simpson to the assembled media. This letter was interpreted by many as a suicide note. Simpson was charged with the murders and subsequently acquitted of all criminal charges in a controversial criminal trial. Kardashian had let his license to practice law become inactive before the Simpson case but reactivated it to aid in Simpson's defence as a volunteer assistant on his legal team, alongside Simpson's main defence attorneys, Robert Shapiro and Johnnie Cochran. As one of Simpson's lawyers and a member of the defence "Dream Team", Kardashian could not be compelled or subpoenaed to testify against Simpson in the case, which included Simpson's past history and behaviour with his ex-wife Nicole, and as to the contents of Simpson's garment bag. He sat by Simpson throughout the trial. Kardashian visited Simpson in jail regularly. According to an interview with the Los Angeles Times, Kardashian said, "I've never been in a jail before. It's extremely depressing. It makes me sick every time I go down there. We can't have any physical contact. I want to hug him, I want to show him that I care. It's very difficult. The New York Times reported that Kardashian said in a 1996 ABC interview that he had questioned Simpson's innocence, "I have doubts. The blood evidence is the biggest thorn in my side; that causes me the greatest problems. So, I struggle with the blood evidence." Personal Life Kardashian dated Priscilla Presley from 1975 to 1976. He had been married three times. His first marriage was to Kris Houghton (now Jenner) and together they had four children: Kourtney Mary Kardashian (born 1979), Kimberly “Kim” Noel Kardashian (born 1980), Khloé Alexandra Kardashian (born 1984) and Robert “Rob” Arthur Kardashian (born 1987). The couple divorced in 1991 but remained close friends until his death in 2003. After separating from his wife, Kardashian became engaged to Denise Shakarian Halicki but the couple never married. His second marriage was to Jan Ashley, however, this ended in annulment 30 days later. Ashley later claimed frequent upset and turmoil related to Kardashian’s first wife and their children “were instrumental” in the demise of the relationship. Kardashian’s third marriage was to Ellen Pierson (nee Markowitz) after having dated for three years. The couple were only married six weeks before his death. Illness and Death Kardashian was diagnosed with oesophageal cancer in July 2003. He died two months later, on September 30, 2003, at age 59, and was buried at Inglewood Park Cemetery in Inglewood, California. In Popular Culture Kardashian was portrayed by David Schwimmer in the 2016 FX miniseries American Crime Story: The People v. O. J. Simpson. Schwimmer was nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Limited Series or Movie for his performance, but lost to Sterling K. Brown, who portrayed Christopher Darden in the same series. In 2016 ESPN Films and their 30 for 30 series produced a five-part miniseries called O. J.: Made in America produced by Ezra Edelman. In 2017, Kardashian was the subject of the pilot episode of the TV comedy series Over My Dead Body on Amazon Prime. Family Siblings *Barbara Kardashian (Sister) *Tom Kardashian (Brother) Wives and Partners *Priscilla Presley (Ex-Girlfriend; 1975-1976) *Kris Jenner (Ex-Wife; 1978-1991) *Denise Halicki (Ex-Fiancé; 1991-1994) *Jan Ashley (Ex-Wife; 1998-1998) *Ellen Pierson (Widowed Wife; 2003-2003) Children *Kourtney Mary Kardashian (Daughter; born April 18, 1979) - with Kris *Kimberly "Kim" Noel Kardashian (Daughter; born October 21, 1980) - with Kris *Khloé Alexandra Kardashian (Daughter; born June 27, 1984) - with Kris *Robert "Rob" Arthur Kardashian (Son; born March 17, 1987) - with Kris Grandchildren *Mason Disick (Grandson; from Kourtney) *Penelope Disick (Grandaughter; from Kourtney) *North West (Grandaughter; from Kim) *Reign Disick (Grandson; from Kourtney) *Saint West (Grandson; from Kim) *Dream Kardashian (Grandaughter; from Rob) *Chicago West (Grandaughter; from Kim) *True Thompson (Grandaughter; from Khloé) Category:Kardashian-Jenner Family Category:KUWTK Category:Lawyer Category:Business Category:February Category:1944 Category:Deceased